The present invention relates to a housing attachment for an electrical machine,                wherein the housing attachment has a lower face,        wherein the lower face has a first and a second edge area by means of which the housing attachment can be placed on an upper face of the electrical machine,        wherein the lower face has a center area which is arranged between the two edge areas and is at a distance from the upper face of the electrical machine,        wherein the housing attachment has an inlet air channel which extends from a first air inlet opening, which is arranged in the center area, to a first air outlet opening, which is arranged in the first edge area and faces the upper face of the electrical machine, such that inlet air can be sucked in from an air inlet of the electrical machine via the inlet air channel,        wherein a separating device is arranged in the inlet air channel between the first air inlet opening and the first air outlet opening, such that the inlet air channel runs in a U-shape or curved to an even greater extent,        wherein the inlet air channel is bounded on its side facing away from the lower face by a first boundary wall which is inclined at least in a center section such that, seen in the flow direction of the inlet air, a distance between the first boundary wall and the first air inlet opening decreases at least as far as the separating device,        wherein the housing attachment has an outlet air channel, which engages over the inlet air channel and extends from a second air inlet opening, which is arranged in the second edge area and faces the upper face of the electrical machine, to a second air outlet opening, such that outlet air can be blown out from an air outlet of the electrical machine via the outlet air channel,        wherein the second air outlet opening is arranged on a high face of the housing attachment, which has a common edge with the first edge area,        wherein the common edge is that edge of the first edge area which is furthest away from the second edge area,        wherein the outlet air channel is bounded on its side facing the lower face by a second boundary wall which is inclined at least in an end area adjacent to the second air outlet opening such that, seen in the flow direction of the outlet air, a distance between the second boundary wall and the first air outlet opening decreases at least in the end area.        
A housing attachment such as this is commercially known and already operates quite well, but offers only ingress protection class IP 23.